Nex
Nex is the hardest monster on xLite together with the Queen Black Dragon. She has a Combat Level of 220, and 120.000 Lifepoints. It is highly recommended to bring atleast 3 players to fight her, due her Siphon healing up to 500 Lifepoints. Nex has 4 Phases, and attacks with all the Attack-Styles, without having any weaknesses. It has never happened before on xLite that a player soloed Nex, because it was impossible first, it might be possible now due the fact the Demonic Spirit Shield has released In-Game. You can easily access Nex by going talking to Wizard Mizgog, and easily click on 'Nex'. Equipment and Inventory Since Range is the best way to kill Nex, it will be showed below for Range-Setups. Equipment; Ranged Equipment *Head: Pernix Cowl > Armadyl Helm > Helm of Neitiznot *Amulet: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *Ring: Archer's Ring > Ring of Wealth (When released) *Cape: Completionist Cape > Ava's accumulator *Body: Pernix Body > Armadyl Chestplate > Black d'hide Body *Legs: Pernix Chaps > Armadyl Skirt > Black d'hide Legs *Boots: Glavien boots > Rock Climbing Boots *Gloves: Swift Gloves *Ranged Weapon: Chaotic Crossbow > Rune Crossbow *Ammo: Ruby bolts (e) *Shield: Demonic Spirit Shield > Divine Spirit shield Inventory; Ranged Inventory Setup; ' ' *An Overload (4) or Overload Flask (6) *Yak Pouch, Summon one, it isn't needed to be in your inventory *Prayer Pots, any ammount you would like to bring with you. *A special attack weapon. Prefered a Frostbourn Longsword or Korasi. *Rocktails or Saradomin Brews + Super Restore Potions *Make sure to fill your Yak Familair with any type of food you want! Battle overview The battle against Nex is fought in a circular room that resembles the symbol of Zaros. Nex moves very quickly; she can jump across the room in 2 ticks, as well as being able to leap across the holes. The battle has five phases: Smoke, Shadow, Blood, Ice and a final (Zaros) phase. There are 4 level 165 mages in the four corners of the room. These mages are Fumus, Umbra, Cruor, and Glacies. They are weak against bolts. During the fight, Nex uses Ancient Magicks Rush Spells of the same type as the mage of that phase. Nex also has regular melee attacks that hit up to around 300. Every time a fifth of her health has been taken away, one of her mages will become vulnerable; at this point, Nex will say "name, don't fail me!". Once that mage is killed, the next phase will begin. It is unpossible to deal damage to Nex when a Mage became Vulnurable, this will be possible again after you've killed the Mage. The phases This section lists all the different attacks Nex will use. See below for what players should do in the different phases. 'Smoke phase:' During this phase, she will use Smoke Spells which deal over 250 damage through prayer and poison for 88 damage. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"Let the virus flow through you!" - Damages, lowers combat stats, drains prayer points (2 per second), and spreads between adjacent players. *"There is... NO ESCAPE!" - Nex will teleport and fly through one of the paths of the central symbol, damaging players who stand in her way and disabling their protection prayers. *Dragging a player - Draws a player to the central crossway, disabling prayer and stunning them for a short period of time. After she reaches 4/5th of her life points and her mage Fumus is killed, she will go to the next phase. 'Shadow phase:' During this phase, she will use Shadow Spells, which are in fact ranged attacks. This is the only phase in which she uses Ranged. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"Fear the shadow!" - Shadow traps will appear under every player in the area. After 3 ticks, any player still standing on them will be hit for up to 800 damage. *"Embrace darkness!" - The room will be darkened drastically. The closer you are to Nex, the darker the room will be. If you stand next to Nex, you will take constant damage. After she reaches 3/5th of her life points and her mage Umbra is killed, she will go to the next phase. 'Blood phase:' During this phase, she will use Blood Spells which will heal her. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"A siphon will solve this!" - Nex will summon up to three Blood Reavers and kneel down for about 8 ticks. During this, all damage she receives instead heals her, shown by purple hit splats. *"I demand a blood sacrifice!" - Nex will target a player, turn into a Red Wizard. If she does not move 1 step away in time, she will cast blood barrage on everyone, halving prayer points and healing herself. After she reaches 2/5th of her life points and her mage Cruor is killed, she will go to the next phase. 'Ice phase:' During this phase, she will use Ice Spells which will target all players, freeze them and lower prayer points. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"Die now, in a prison of ice!" - Nex freezes a targeted player using an ice stalagmite attack. When the ice recedes, the trapped player will be hit for 300+ damage. However, it is possible to use the ability freedom and eat or break the icicles and for other players to destroy the icicles that make up the prison, allowing the trapped player to avoid damage. After she reaches 1/5th of her life points and her mage Glacies is killed, she will go to the last phase. 'Final phase:' During this phase, she will only use her normal magic and melee attacks. However, they will become far more accurate and powerful, hitting massive damage even through prayer. She will cycle between using Soul Split, Deflect Melee and no overhead prayer. *"NOW, THE POWER OF ZAROS!" - At the start of this phase, Nex will heal life points and activate Turmoil, giving her greater Attack, Strength, and Defence and lowering those stats from all players. *"Taste my wrath!" - Upon death, Nex will activate Wrath, dealing damage to all nearby players. Her version of Wrath has a larger radius than that of players, but it has a longer activation time. Category:Bosses